Learn To Love
by Perverted Puppets
Summary: Naruto leaves. Kiba is right there. What happens if Hinata starts dating Kiba and becomes happy? And what will happen when the one she never stopped loving returns? Pairings: KibaHina and NaruHina. Bad summary,I'm no good at it x' . Rated T to be safe....
1. Learn to love

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice^^ Hope you like it :3  
**

**Pairings: KibaHina and NaruHina**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this ff.**

* * *

She stood hidden behind a lamppost, watching as he walked away towards the main gate, Jirayia-sama, one of the great Sannins, at his side. They were leaving the village to train for a long time. And as she saw him leave, the boy she had admired for so long, she made herself a silent promise. _"I'm going to work hard so that I can keep up with Naruto-kun."_

She wouldn't back down to anything, she would become strong. Strong for Naruto, cause one day she knew he would open his eyes for her, and then she couldn't be weak.

As she stood there, watching her love leave, she didn't notice that someone was watching her as well. He sat at top of the roof, his dog at his side. They had been there since before she showed up, waiting. He sighed, then he jumped down and landed beside Hinata. " Stalking, are we?" He smiled as he saw how she blushed and looked around to make sure no one had heard him. He loved to see her hysterical like that. "K-kiba-kun! Shh! Not so loud!"

"Don't worry, he's already out of sight, no way he could have heard that."

" I guess you're right..." She seemed to calm a little, but got a sad look on her face.

"Hey, don't look so down, he's coming back, you know." He smiled one of his cocky smiles. " And in the meantime –" He pointed at himself with his thumb. "You always got me!" Akamaru barked in agreement. "And Akamaru of course! We'll always be here for you, Hinata." A smile spread over her face, and his heart fluttered at the sight. "Thanks, Kiba."

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

"Hey, Hinata!" She turned around to see who had shouted her name and saw Ino running towards her. "Hi, Ino!" She smiled as she waited for the blond girl to catch up with her.

"So, where you off to?" She pointed at the bag she carried over her shoulder. " I'm going to Kiba's place, I'm staying there for the weekend." Hinata smiled at the thought of being with her boyfriend and his family a whole weekend. " Wow, you guys are still together?"

"Yeah, in two months we've been together a year."

"How do you do that? My relationships never lasted longer than two weeks! You're lucky."

"I know... So, where you going with those flowers?"

"These?" She looked at the note attached to the flowers she was carrying. "These are to.... haha!" Ino stopped walking and laughed as she turned to Hinata. "I guess I can walk with you a little longer. These are going the same place as you."

"To Kiba's?"

"Yeah, this is Kiba's address, right?" Hinata looked at the note and nodded confirming.

"Well then, let's go!" Ino started to walk again, dragging Hinata with her.

She knocked the door twice and before she could even raise her hand for the third knock the door was opened. "Hi!" Kiba was standing in the hallway smiling. "Hi, Kiba! I've got flowers and a girlfriend for you." Ino smiled and pushed Hinata towards him. "Thanks, Ino." He pulled Hinata even closer and planted a kiss on her while he grabbed her bag. "So, How much is it?"

"Well, the girlfriend is free, but the flowers is gonna cost."  
"Fair enough, here you go." He handed her the money for the flowers and said goodbye.

After she left they went inside the house. "I really hope you're hungry. Mom just made all this delicious food, I'm sure it's enough to feed the whole village."

"I guessed, so today I didn't even eat breakfast. She always make way too much food."

"Well, it's just because you're coming, if not she would've just made us make some sandwiches if we got hungry. You know how much she likes you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. That's one of the main reasons I like being at your place."  
"Oh really? So, what's the other main reason?" He gave her just another of those cocky smiles of his, the smile she had learned to love. She stretched up on her toes and leaned her forehead against his. "The other main reason? Do I really have to say it out loud?" She kissed him.

" Not really.. I just like to hear you say it"  
"Okay then." Hinata felt his lips curving into a smile against her lips.

"Well, Kiba Inuzuka, the other main reason I like to be at your place, the most important reason, is you. Because I love you more than anything and anyone."

" So that's why you keep coming back? I thought you just liked the food we serve."

" Haha, you're soo funny!" He couldn't help himself but to laugh at her sarcastic voice.

" Well, Hinata Hyuuga, I hope you never stop coming back here. Because I love you too, more than anything and anyone."

"That was a little better."

They stood in the hallway a good while, kissing, before they noticed the sound of someone coughing to catch their attention. It was Hana, Kiba's older sister. Hinata could feel how the blood rushed to her face and moved to hide behind Kiba. "Mom told me to tell you that the food is getting cold in there while you two are getting warmed up out here." Hana stood leaned against the doorframe, smiling a mocking smile. Kiba wanted to knock out her teeth, but before he even got to send her a snarl he was interrupted by his girlfriend's hysterical voice. "We're coming!" She almost ran pass Hana dragging Kiba after found their way to the kitchen where they sat down at the dinner table. " 'Bout time you came! I've worn in front of the stove all day and now the food's getting cold! You better dig in, Kiba!" Tsume looked at her son with murder in her eyes and he didn't dare to do anything but to obey her. She turned to Hinata, who were still blushing, and lightened up at once. "So how's your family now, Hinata?"

"They're all good, thanks. Hanabi is soon graduating from the academy and is spending the weekend training with Father and Neji."

"I see... Well I think it was really nice of you to come and stay here for the weekend. Would you like some vegetables?" She nodded and raised her plate so Tsume could put the food on it. "Thank you."  
"You welcome, Darling." And once again she turned to her son,

"Can't you eat in a proper way?! You're worse than the dogs, and at least they manage to keep the food in their bowl!" She observed the Inuzukas. Hana, who sat at the end of the table trying to stifle a laugh at the sight of her Otõto eating. Tsume nagging at her son and Kiba trying to ignore it and finish his plate.

Hinata truly loved to be at Kiba's, they were all so.. well... normal in a abnormal way. She felt like she were welcome and that she belonged there. She had learned to love it all, the house, his mother, his sister, all the dogs, and still she couldn't get away from the terrible feeling of guilt she always had when she was there. It clung to her brain every second she was near it, them and him; She had **learned** to love it all.

She ate her dinner in silence, continuing to watch the Inuzukas. When they were done they went to the living room to watch a movie, but Hinata were still in her deep thoughts. She didn't even notice the movie was over before Kiba kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear. "Ready to go to sleep, Hina?" She nodded, grabbed his hand and followed him upstairs to his room. Nearly a minute after they had the duvet over them she fell asleep. Kiba just laid there quietly, watching the love of his life as she was sleeping peacefully next to him.

" I really love you, Hinata Hyuuga, never forget that..."

He kissed her forehead for the second time that night and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there you go; the first chapter of my first ff^^**

**New chapter will be up as fast as possible! (Y)**

**Really hope you liked it and feel free to review! : D**


	2. Pouring rain

_**Author's Note**_**: So here you go; the second chapter of 'Learn to Love'. **

**I'm really sorry for using forever to update... But, well, here it is!  
**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction.... *sobs***

**Chapter 2**

**Kiba's POV**

I was woken by the sun shining through the window and straight in my eyes. Like all the other mornings for the past ten months I had the feeling of completly happiness.

"What time is it?" I heard the sleepy voice of my love lying next to me and turned my head to look at the clock on the night table. " Just past nine. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, to night I was only woken _once_ by your snoring."  
"Hehe, well I guess that's good." I looked at her and as always my heart fluttered at the sight. She looked like an angel when the morning sun shined through her raven hair and made her pearl white eyes glow. "You're beautiful, Hina." Her cheeks turned red as always. Although I said it everyday, all the time, she never seemed to beleive it. She always changed the subject as fast as possible. "So, you think it's breakfast soon?"

"You mean you're actually hungry after the dinner yesterday?"

"Ok, maybe not, but I have to go to the bathroom and I wanna take a shower."

"Make yourself at home." I smiled at her as she rolled over me and down at the floor. She got dressed and went to the bathroom across the hallway. On her way out, she let Akamaru, who had been sitting outside the door waiting, into the room.  
"Hey, boy!" I sat up and scratched him behind the ears. "You ready for a walk soon?" Akamaru barked confirming. " Then a walk it is." From the bathroom I heard Hinata singing and Akamaru tried to sing along. "Hush, boy. You ruin the song." Akamaru looked at me offended. "Sorry, nothing but the truth. She's wonderful isn't she?"

"Woof!"  
"I'll take that as a yes."

**Two Months Later**

**Hinata's POV**

"Happy anniversary!!" I let out a faint scream as I opened my eyes and saw Kiba's face only four inches from mine. It was in the early morning and I was still in bed, sleeping, until I was woken by a little _too_ happy Kiba. "Kiba! Don't startle me like that!" I looked at the clock on the wall. "It's only seven! And how did you get into my room without anyone noticing you?" I knew I was a little too harsh, but I was not a morning person.

"Sorry, won't happen again. Yes,I know it's only seven. And last; Neji let me in." He was whispering and still smiling and I couldn't help myself but to smile too. " So, one year, huh?"

"I know, it's weird.."

"Not really. But it would be weird if I didn't get a kiss." He laughed and leaned down to bring his lips to mine. I couldn't beleive how fast the past year had gone since he asked me to be his girlfriend. 

_**Flashback**_

_The rain was pouring down as we were standing in the middle of the trainigfield. I had been training the whole day even though it was raining. Then, suddenly, he had walked out of the trees. He had been there, watching me, a long time, his clothes were dripping and his hair was glued to his forehead. "Hi, Kiba! What are you doing here? You look freezing!"  
"I am, it's just that I had something to tell you."  
"Okay, but why are you so wet? If you just walked over you should've brought a umbrella."_

"_Yeah, the problem is I already were here before the rain started."_

"_What? But it was raining when I got here, and thats many hours ago."_

"_I know." His arms was around his waist as if he tried to keep the last bit of heat inside. He was shivering and to see how cold he was made me wanna run home, jump into my bed and escape under the duvet._

"_What is it you wanna tell me?"_

"_I really like you, Hinata." My mouth popped open._

"_W-what?" He looked away. _

"_I really like you. I've known you like forever and we've had so much fun and, well, I was just wondering if you wanted to be my.. girlfriend..?" _

"_Yes!"_

_**Flashback ended**_

And now we were laying here on our one year anniversary and life couldn't be better.

" I've got something for you!" Kiba jumped off the bed and ran over to his jacket hanging on the door. I sat up and looked at him. " Close your eyes!" He walked towards me with something hidden behind his back. I did as I were told and closed my eyes, giggling. "Okay, don't watch. You can open them soon." I kept my eyes closed and Kiba sat down in the bed next to me. I could feel how he lifted my hair away from my shoulders. Something cold was laid around my neck and I heard a little _'click'_. "Keep them closed!" The bed moved as he jumped off for the second time. " Okay, open them!" I opened my eyes and was staring right in my own face, I looked at my neck region and saw the most beautiful necklace ever.

"What do you think?"

" It-it's beautiful, Kiba!" I couldn't belive what I saw in the mirror.

" Glad you liked it! It took like forever to find it."

I saw what he meant; the necklace was an oval, pearl white stone framed in black metal. The metal was decorated by beautiful carvings and I had never seen anything like it. " It's really beautiful, Kiba…" I sat there infront of the mirror, admiring the jewelry, in what seemed like forever before the feeling that I had forgotten something hit me. " Oh no! Kiba... I'm so sorry! I forgot to buy you something! Shit! I'm getting dressed and then I'm straight off to the shops!" I rushed out off bed, pushed the mirror away and started to search through my drawers. "Hinata." I turned around only to see Kiba standing there smiling at me with his as always cocky smile. " You don't have to buy me something."

"But I want to! I feel so bad for forgetting to buy you something... I feel so- "

"Hinata, really... I don't want anything, it's enough just to see the look on your face when you saw the necklace."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, there is one thing I want..."

"Anything, what is it?" He walked over to me and laid his hands on my hips.

"I would really like to hear you say ; ' I love you, Kiba Inuzuka, now and forever! I'll never love anyone else. And I promise to stay with you through everything.' "

"That's all? Why says something that's obviously?"

"Because I want to hear it."  
"Fine..; I love you, Kiba Inuzuka, now and forever! I'll never love anyone else. And I promise to stay with you through everything."

"Good. I love you too, Hinata Hyuuga. Happy anniversary."

" Happy anniversary."

The tears streamed down my cheeks just like the rain streamed down the window outside. Kiba had left an hour ago and now I was left with only myself and my thoughts. I was sitting by the window, staring out in the rain, out at nothing. Guilt and remorse went through me like the blood in my vins. My heart felt like a shuriken was slowly rotating inside my chest, tearing apart everything. It was completly silent in the house, the silence was only broken every time faint sobs escaped my throat. And once again that day, as the rain poured down outside, I remembered the day I said yes to Kiba.

_**Flashback**_

"_What is it you wanna tell me?"_

"_I really like you, Hinata." My mouth popped open._

"_W-what?" He looked away._

"_I really like you. I've known you like forever and we've had so much fun and, well, I was just wondering if you wanted to be my.. girlfriend..?" _

"_Yes!" He looked at me surprised and I would have done it myself too. My mouth had spitted out the first and best word in my vocabulary._ _ My thoughts crossed eachothers like swords in a battle and I almost couldn't tell one from another._

'_**What are you doing?! YOU LOVE NARUTO!'  
'But he is gone now..'  
'He'll be back someday you know!'**_

'_**But-'**_

'_**Forget it! It's too late now, I mean; look at his face. He's like a kid who've just got everything on the wishlist for his birthday and Christmas!'**_

'_**B-but.. I c-can't-'  
'Too late'**_

"_You mean it?!" Kiba was smiling from ear to ear._

"_Yes,Kiba, I'm serious." I felt how my stomach twisted at the sound of my lie._

"_Wow!" He gave me a big hug while he lifted me off the ground. "I love you, Hinata!" Seeing how he lit up I got an urge to keep him happy, cause somehow I was sure his smile could save anyone in their darkest times. So I made another silent promise to myself, my second in to months. I would make sure his smile would never fade, I wouldn't make anything hurt him, I would 'protect' him from heartache. And nothing in the world could make me break his heart. Not the truth. Not even Naruto._

_**Flashback ended**_

I wished someone had taught me to think before I spitted out an answer.

_**Author's Note: **_**So I really hope you liked it and I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**Feel free to review... (a)**


	3. Rumored homecoming

**Author****'s Note: **_**Third Chapter, Yeey! :D**_**  
**

_**Sorry for all the time skipping, but that's how the story goes....**_

**Disclaimer: **_** I don't own anything..... Especially not the characters in this fanfiction...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Eleven Months Later**

**

* * *

**

**Hinata's POV**

The weather was lovely and my mind was free of cares. I walked towards the place where I was supposed to meet Kiba and Shino, and I was actually looking forward to train with them today. As I walked through the streets people greeted me and I smiled back at them. Still, despite all of that, I couldn't get this feeling out of my head. The feeling that something bad was going to happen. And also it was this rumor going around in the village that worried me, but if it was true wouldn't I've noticed? I pushed the thought away as I came closer to my destination.

**Kiba's POV  
**

"Come on, Akamaru! If I know the others right they're already there." We jumped over the fence and landed on the other side next to Shino.

"Shino, you're early. Isn't it like ten minutes til we're supposed to me-" That's when I saw him. "Kiba?" The blond boy in the orange jumpsuit was standing next to Shino and looked at me in surprise. I jumped off Akamaru, went over to him and sniffed at him. I couldn't forget _that_ smell. "Yep! That smell is definitely you, Naruto!" He looked a little shocked and offended. "That's how you recognized me?" I was about to say something when Akamaru barked. "Don't tell me that dog is-!"  
"What are you talking about? He's Akamaru, of course.... Hey,you got pretty tall,huh?"

"Forget me, look at Akamaru! Do dogs really grow so big in such a short amount of time?"  
"Really? I was always with him, so I never noticed."

"How could you not notice? Akamaru used to ride on top of your head! Remember, Shino?"  
Shino was standing next to a tree looking away from Naruto. " You recognized Kiba immediately, didn't you, Naruto?" If I hadn't known him better I would say that he was sulking. Then my attention was caught by a gasp and something raven disappearing around the corner.

**Hinata's POV**

I couldn't belive it; he was back. The 'rumors' and all the talk had been true. What should I do now? I wasn't ready for this.

I sank down against the fence.

He was back! Two years, he'd been gone for two years and now he was back. He was back and right here, around the corner. Talking to Kiba, talking to my boyfriend.

My heart raced like crazy and I was like glued to the ground.

Naruto Uzumaki was back in Konoha.

I sat there in what seemed like a eternity, trying to catch my breath and pull myself together.

"What's up, Hinata? Why're you hiding?" I turned my head slowly against the familiar voice. It was him, Naruto, standing right beside me. I looked at his face. He had matured so much, the little, cheeky boy I once had admired was no longer there. I felt how all the blood in my body rushed to my face and black spots started to dance in front of my eyes.  
_'He's really handsome.'_ Was the last thing that stroke my mind before it all went black.

**Kiba's POV**

'_Hinata__.' _I watched her raven hair disappear around the corner.  
"Was that -?" Obviously Naruto had noticed her too.  
"Hinata." As soon as I had spoken her name he started to walk towards her hiding place. He stopped right around the corner and I could see his lips move. Then I heard a low thump and I started to walk over to them. " Hinata? Hey, Hinata? Are you okay?" She had passed out, like always when Naruto were around. "I'll take her home." I lifted her up and called Akamaru over. "Well, I guess we'll see you later, Naruto. Bye"  
"Yeah, I guess." He had a really absent look in his face, but I didn't care about it right then. I laid Hinata across Akamaru's back, jumped on myself and galloped away.

Then it hit me. She had passed out, like she used to do all the time before. In the almost two years we had been together, this was the first time she had passed out. And right after she saw Naruto. My stomach twisted, I knew something was wrong, but I overlooked it. I wasn't going to think that way. But I knew what this ment.

Naruto Uzumaki was back in Konoha.

**Hinata's POV  
**

I came to consciousness and the first thing that came to mind were that I was in my room. The second thing that came to mind were Naruto. Naruto was back, it had been less than 40 inches between us and he was handsome. The third thing that came to mind was Kiba, and the feeling of guilt. Then I noticed that someone were in the room with me, and I recognized the steady and calm breathing. "Kiba?"  
"Yeah."  
"I passed out, didn't I?"  
"Yes, you did."  
"He's really back?"  
"Looks like it, don't you think?"  
"But-"  
"I gotta go. Sorry, Hina." I heard the sound of the chair as he stood up and then the sound of the door opening and closing, then it was completly silent.  
He was hurt. I had hurt him. I had broken my promise.

_**Flashback**_

_I made another silent promise to myself, my second in two months. I would make sure his smile would never fade, I wouldn't make anything hurt him, I would 'protect' him from heartache. And nothing in the world could make me break his heart. Not the truth. Not even Naruto._

Naruto was back. What would I do now?

* * *

**A/N:** _**Okay, personally I don't like this chapter... Don't know why.... I think it's stupid, just a 'bridgechapter', like, to get to the plot thing..... Well, anyway, before I get even more complicated....**_

_**Hope **__**you**__** liked it... And hope you'll review^^**_


	4. Exploding milk and ramen

**Author's note: Okay, first off; I'm so sorry for not updating for almost a year now! I never thought it would take this long, but I kinda forgot about it all, and the few times I was reminded about it I couldn't come up with anything... -.-'  
But here you go! A new chapter. It isn't much, but at least it's something. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Naruto****'s POV**

"Itadaki masu!" I started on my fifth bowl of ramen. Out of all the places I had been and all the food I had eaten there was nothing better than the ramen from Ichiraku. I loved Konoha and I couldn't be happier to be back home. Still, there was something bothering me, I just couldn't figure out what it was. "Another one, Naruto?" Teuchi looked at me while he took my already empty ramen bowl and handed it to his daughter, Ayame, who brought it to the sink. " No thanks, I'm not really in the mood for ramen today."

"Naruto Uzumaki not in the mood for ramen? Something bothering you?"

"Yes, I just can't figure out what..."

"I see, well then, I hope you figure it out soon. It would be too bad if my best customer stopped eating here."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a meaningless detail, believe it." I found my wallet and handed him money for the ramen.

"Thank you. Well, I hope you figure it out."

"Yeah, me too. Bye."

I went out on the street, it was crowded, just like always. Villagers in all ages walked up and down, went in and out of stores, bars and houses and stopped to talk to someone they knew. I started to walk towards the Hokage building, I was tired of not having anything to do. Tsunade-baachan had to give me a misson soon, I was, in lack of a better word, bored to death.

When I was halfway there I heard a familiar voice and my stomach twisted at the sound. It came from somewhere nearby and as I turned I saw her walking out of the closest store. "Arigatō gozai masu!" She was carrying three full shopping bags, caught sight of me and dropped them all. I watched as her face turned red and she got down on her knees, trying to get all of the groceries off the ground. Hinata tried her best, but it was just like her hands wouldn't listen to her commands, as soon as she had gotten something up from the ground she lost grip of the other things she held. I got down on my knees to help her and she waved me away with her hands, which resultated in her losing everything she held, again. "I-I'm fine, really."

"I don't mind helping." I started to scrap together the biscuites which were spread around on the ground. "These are ruined, and the eggs and milk have exploded."

"Y-yeah, I'll have to come back later and b-buy some more. I-I didn't bring more money."

"I've got some, I'll buy it for you." I got up and looked around for a trash can.

"N-no. I-it's okay, really you don't need to-"

"No, seriously, I'll buy it for you. It's not like it's going to ruin me or something. I didn't use any money when I was training with Pervy Sage, so I got enough, believe it." She looked like she tried to come up with an argument, but didn't seem to find one. "Then we agree. I'll be right back." I threw the ruined grosseries in the closest trash can and headed for the store. Halfway there I heard a low; "Thank you."

When I got out from the store Hinata had already finished cleaning up. She were standing with the remaining grosseries in her hands. "Here you go; bisciutes, milk and eggs. Anything else?" I handed her the shopping bag. "N-no, that's all... T-thank you." I smiled at her. "You welcome!" I turned around and headed towards the Hokage building. "Um, Naruto-kun?" I turned around once again. "Yes?" She was standing there, holding all the shopping bags, and looking down at her shoes. "Is there any way I can repay you for this?" I smiled. "Well, you can always accompany me to Ichiraku. I'm suddenly in the mood for ramen." She looked at me and my stomach twisted as she smiled. "Sure...But I don't have any money with me, so I'll just..-"  
"Don't worry, I'll pay, believe it."

"Oh,ok.." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

* * *

**Author's note:There. I'll try to write and update the rest as soon as possible, but I can't (and won't) promise anything... **

Kiba: I hate you.  
Me: I know...


End file.
